Dynamite
by Keono
Summary: Song-fic! My first DeiSaso! Deidara goes to his favorite club one night and takes an interest in a certain redhead. Yaoi, Lemon, me trying to make an attempt at writing about dancing and more! XD Now edited!


_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

Deidara smirked as he entered his favorite club. Walking past all the girls and bar, he went to the dance floor.

_I hit the floor_

He was well known at the club; known for his dancing, who he was with, and also known for being a player.

_Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_

He hips rocked with the music and he smirked as he saw a lithe redhead having a good time as well.

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

He couldn't help but let his smirk grow as he caught the redhead's attention quite quickly. This was going to be an easy night.

_Brands, brands, brands, _

Swaying over to the smaller male people danced out of his way.

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

"Deidara, yeah." he said in a seductive voice next to the redhead's ear, who just smirked.

"Sasori."

_You, you_

Sasori continued to smirk, as he began to grind up against the blond, who just gripped his hips in return.

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

Before they even knew it a new song came on and they were moving against each other.

_And it goes on and on and on_

Deidara eyed Sasori as, closed his eyes while he listened to the song, and getting into the beat.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

He just followed the redhead and threw his hands into the air.

_Saying AYO_

He could feel himself dissolve into the music with the smaller male and becoming relaxed.

_Gotta let go_

"Now you've got it." Sasori said, as Deidara was moving with him again. He honestly felt looser then he was before he came in.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

All the lights in the club and all the smoked pot was really getting to Deidara and before he knew it he was singing to the song.

_Saying AYO_

"Saying AYO!"

_Baby let's go_

"Baby let's go!" Sasori smirked as he saw that the taller male was probably high or something.

_Cause we gon' rock this club_

Sasori's face flushed when he felt Deidara's hands roam his body and felt a mouth sucking on his neck.

_We gon' go all night_

"Save that for later~"

_We gon' light it up_

Deidara smirked. So the little redhead had the same idea as him? He shrugged; might as well go with it.

_Like it's dynamite_

"Whatever you say, yeah."

_Cause I told you once_

Sasori chuckled and moved away from the blond making him follow.

_Now I told you twice_

"Where do you think your going, yeah? The songs not even over." Sasori smirked when Deidara grabbed his hips and began moving again.

_We gon' light it up_

"Let's finish the song then."

_Like it's dynamite_

Deidara smirked and pulled Sasori back to their spot and continued to dance while he continued to molest his neck.

_I came to move, move, move, move_

"Do you come here often, yeah?" Sasori shook his head, but continued to dance almost teasing the blond.

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

"Hmm, I usually come here with some friends, but they're at the bar." Sasori smirked and looked over seeing a group of people for once not crowded by other people.

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

"So why do you come here?" Sasori asked making the taller male smirk.

"To dance of course, yeah."

_Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do_

_"Sure~"_

___Yeah, yeah_

Deidara smirked and continued to move almost wishing for the song to end.

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

Sasori hoped that for once having patience would grant him something.

_And it goes on and on and on_

"Do you wanna have a joint, yeah?" Sasori smirked and nodded his head. Deidara returned the smirk and dance his way over to his friends, Sasori following.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

Deidara took a joint form a silver haired man and took an inhale, almost immediately becoming high.

_Saying AYO_

Sasori took it from the blond and also took an inhale, almost hacking it up right away making Deidara laugh.

_Gotta let go_

"Let's go back!" Sasori dragged the taller male back to the dance floor, who just smirked at his friends.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

Deidara smirked at how eager the redhead was to just dance. Maybe the weed was getting to his head?

_Saying AYO_

"Saying AYO!"

_Baby let's go_

"Baby let's go!" Sasori smirked when Deidara whispered in his ear.

"Let's go then."

_Cause we gon' rock this club_

Deidara pulled Sasori in one of the rooms in the back of the club and pushed Sasori onto the bed, lips locked.

_We gon' all night_

Sasori began taking off the Deidara's tight pants, while said blond began unzipping his leather vest.

_We gon' light it up_

Once they were both in their boxers, Sasori couldn't help but start laughing from the blond sucking his neck, almost like he was going to explode.

_Like it's dynamite_

"H-hurry up," was all Sasori could laugh out, as Deidara began removing the redhead's undergarments.

_Cause I told you once_

"Patience is a virtue, yeah."

_Now I told you twice_

"Fine, but don't go so slow~" Deidara smirked at how eager the male under him was.

_We gon' light it up_

Once Sasori was stark naked, leaving Deidara in his boxers alone, he felt a finger being shoved into him, making him wince.

_Like it's dynamite_

Deidara shoved the second then third finger in, making Sasori groan trying to make the blond move them.

_I'm gonna take it all out_

"Okay I'm ready!" Deidara smirked at how needy the redhead looked and pulled the fingers out.

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

In one quick motion he thrusted in making Sasori throw his head back in pain. Deidara gasped at how tight he was, it was like being stuck in a vice.

_I run the whole night_

"God, dammit! Just move!" Deidara couldn't help but smirk and pulled out, only to thrust back in twice as hard.

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

Sasori clenched his teeth as the blond above him began to move.

_Cause I, I Believe it_

"G-go faster, baka." Deidara rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, getting moans out of the younger male.

_And I, I, I_

Deidara heard a gasp and smirked when he realized he just struck the redhead's prostate.

_I just want it all_

Sasori gripped the back of the blond's neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss, adding to all the different sensations.

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

Deidara returned the kiss and moved his hands from the redhead's hips and up his sides and to his arms.

_Hands in the air_

He smirked when Sasori gave a whine when he missed his prostate on purpose and put the redhead's arms above his head.

_Put your hands in the air_

"S-stope teasing~" Sasori couldn't help but moan when Deidara began biting his neck and started thrusting into him even harder then before.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

Deidara smirked and brushed his fingers over the tip of Sasori's manhood getting a surprised gasp from him.

_Saying AYO_

"Then relax, yeah." Deidara gave a chuckle when Sasori glared up at him, but it turned out pathetic from what position he was in.

_Gotta let go_

In one quick motion Deidara gripped Sasori's member and began jerking him off, trying to get him to come first.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

Sasori moaned as he felt himself being stroked by someone other then himself and he hoped that Deidara wouldn't use this as another tease.

_Saying AYO_

"Are you going to come yet, yeah?" Deidara said somewhat smug.

_Baby, let's go_

Sasori nodded franticly and moved his right leg up so Deidara could thrust into him better.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

Deidara smirked at how eager the lithe redhead was, as if he wanted even more.

_We gon' go all night_

Sasori gave a harsh gasp and came in the blond's hand, moaning his name.

_We gon' light it up_

Once Sasori came, the flesh around Deidara became so tight it was uncomfortable and he came deep inside the shorter male.

_Like it's dynamite_

Deidara looked down at the redhead who was gasping for air from the amazing sex they just had and grinned.

_Cause I told you once_

"Was... *pant* that... fun, yeah?" Deidara panted out, gently kissing down Sasori's neck.

_Now I told you twice_

"*Pant*... Y-yeah... It was." Sasori felt Deidara smirk against his neck and he gave a whimper when he felt him pull out a little too quick.

_We gon' light it up_

"Good, yeah." Sasori smirked up at the blond. This was probably the last time he was going to smoke weed before going to a club.

_Like it's dynamite_

* * *

**WOOHOO! My first DeiSaso! I is proud of ma self! XD When ever I hear this song I think of Deidara! It's his clubbing song!**

**I know it may have been cheesy or it was tacky, but I'm gonna be like my cousin and say I get freeby!**

**I thank Anfisa for playing this song in the car! XD (Anfisa's my sister, btw =3) Song by Taoi Cruz**

**Review?**


End file.
